Edward and Bella: The night before
by Rosette-Cullen
Summary: It's the night before Bella's change, and both Edward and Bella want to make it memorable. ExB


"Bella," I whispered.

Tomorrow would be the day I change her. My mind was racing with ways to stop it. I didn't want her to give up everything for me.

I was much too selfish to live without her, though. To live without my life, to live without my wife. There was a reason why the two words were so comparative.

"I love you," she sighed.

Her voice was so sweet. She compared mine to honey, smooth as velvet. Then what was hers?

Soft as silk, crisp as a new dollar bill, fresh as a flower? There were no words, simply a sound that made my non-beating heart drop.

Her chocolate brown eyes met mine and looked into me. As if they could see into the very soul she was so sure I possessed.

"Tomorrow," I sighed.

"Yes, tomorrow. Tomorrow to forever."

She smiled beautifully. Her eyes lit up, which in turn made me smile her favorite crooked smile.

I kissed her soft, warm, luscious lips. I would miss them, their taste, and their warmth. I knew they would never be absent, but the thought of taking away her warmth made me feel… horrible.

"Edward," she said, breaking the kiss. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am. I just can't believe this is your last night as a human."

"Then let's make it memorable."

She smiled sadly. She was trying to cheer me up; she wanted to remember me being happy while she was still human.

I kissed her and rolled from beneath the covers over her. I caressed any of her soft skin that was available to me.

I slid the nearly transparent baby doll from her shoulders, down to her waist. Revealing her perfectly pert breasts.

They were round and large, and calling out for my touch. My lips met hers in a passionate kiss and my hands kneaded her soft mounds.

She let out a breathy moan into my mouth. I had worried before that my cold skin would put her in discomfort. She had told me that to her overheated skin, mine felt amazing.

Her overheated body made me feel amazing, and the way she wriggled under my touch made every muscle in my body ache for her.

I kissed down her neck, between her breasts and stomach to her belly button. I had learned that this was one of the most sensitive areas.

She arched as my tongue darted in and pushed at the indentation in her stomach. My teeth lightly grazed her and she shivered out a whimper.

I slid her stringy panties down her long, silken legs. I went with deliberate slowness, feeling every inch of her body.

Her hands clutched the end of my shirt and pulled it up over my head. Her hands trailing over every defined muscle on my chest.

She rotated a little and I caught on that wanted me to shift underneath her. I flipped us over so that her hot arousal was on my stomach.

"I've wanted to try something." she murmured.

I reached a hand out and trailed a finger up her delicate folds. I licked what residue I retained from it and smiled.

"Whatever you desire, my love."

She moved back a little and undid my belt and zipper. She slid my pants down and stroked my erection.

I shivered at her touch. She knew how to make me do anything she wanted. Shiver, moan, whimper, gasp, sigh, whatever she wanted to hear.

She moved to hover above me while on her knees, still straddling my waist. She put her hands on my hips and lowered herself onto me.

I gasped at the feeling of her warm center. She pulled up and whimpered my name. I clutched the sheets beside me in an attempt not lose control and reach my peak before her.

Once she found her rhythm she went faster. She rode me hard. She pulled up and came down, I could hear her body lightly smacking against mine.

Her breasts bounced with every movement, until she finally came. Even then she didn't stop. She was intent on making sure I was just as pleasured as her.

I reached my hands out and cupped her round and firm rear. Her walls tightened around me as she felt me groping her.

I helped with her rhythms and moved her light body with ease. Her hands pushed herself up using my hips.

"Bella," I moaned. "Oh, God, Please don't stop." I gasped.

"Edward," she panted.

Hearing her pant my name in such a ragged way was completely erotic. I couldn't hold it anymore and released myself into her.

I felt her walls tighten around me at the same time. I smiled knowing we had climaxed together.

She slowed her pace and remained on top of me. We were still connected, but that made me all the more aroused.

As my erection slowly softened and she pulled herself off and laid next to me. I stroked her chestnut hair and listened as her heart beat slowed.

"I love you," I whispered into her ear.

"I love you, too, Edward."

"Sleep my Angel." I cooed. "We'll have the rest of eternity to be together."

She smiled against my chest and obeyed my command. Her eyelids were heavy and she fell asleep. Her warm body was cradled against mine, and the sighs in her sleep had one distinct name to them.

"Edward,"


End file.
